Silent Symphony
by KASINAMANEH
Summary: ShinoxIno how hard can it be for a noisy girl like Ino fall for a silent guy? easy but for a silent guy to fall for a noisy pig? well...
1. Chapter 1

**Silent Symphony**

By: russet-fangs

Author's notes: I'm just trying to write something that I think is cute. A different and unlikely couple but delightful nonetheless. Please forgive for the grammatical errors and typos and I'm hoping that you would read and review! Go easy on me, I still don't know if it would work.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

000ooo000

As the strong gusts of wind swept the leaves that play unnoticed on the barren earth, a woman with blonde hair tied in a high ponytail while some of it hides her tear-stained face, sat alone in one of the park benches, wondering to herself what has gotten wrong in her life.

She cried and sniffed while feeling the cold ambience of being left behind. Her name is Yamanaka Ino, one of the fan girls of the prodigy, Uchiha Sasuke. She just heard that the guy was going out with Haruno Sakura, her opponent and bestfriend. Her personality is to be persistent but now, she realized it won't work this time.

The worst thing about it is that Sakura was the one who broke the news to her. Her friend was happy and she, too, must be happy as well. It was heart-breaking and suddenly, Sasuke-kun, seems too distant to reach. She forced a smile towards the pink-haired girl and said, "go for him, forehead-girl!". The latter pouted but soon a beam crawled into her face as she runs out of the flower shop.

Another gust of wind blew and left her shivering. Her tears were still there, falling like rain and into her hands. "Hey, it's just Sasuke-kun, right? There's still more fish waiting for me!" she stood and straightened her pose. Breathing deeply, more tears followed even while she's trying her best to make it all go away. She sniffed and realized that her nose needed some tissue. "Not good", she muttered.

Meanwhile, a messy-haired guy lost his way on the streets of Konoha. He was a villager there but he seldom visits the public places, only the forest. He loves that place because he can always be with his 'friends' and be peaceful. The woods give him the silence and the space he wanted. He would go there after missions or with his free time for some practice or just to look at the sceneries. The sight never fails to impress him but this time, he wont go be going to that place. Her mother asked him to buy her something for dinner. He agreed though, he did not know where to buy it. And now, Aburame Shino is lost.

Walking aimlessly into the 'strange land', Shino looked and saw a familiar place. It was the park where some of his friends would go and play. T'was wonderful place but quite noisy and crowded for him. he stopped and rattled his brains for some miraculous memory to show him where could he be right now. He stepped into the place and saw a figure._ Better go and ask someone._ He calmly approached the silhouette and found that the 'him' was a 'her' and he somewhat knew her for some reason. it was the team 10 girl, Yamanaka Ino.

For the first time, Shino realized she was crying. He sat on the bench on the left side of her and stared at her. He knew it was rude to stare but he liked it. She was crouching and he could hear the fast breath of the lady. _What now?_, he asked himself and soon he was reaching for his handkerchief in his pockets. Some insects spilled from it and the cloth was decorated with webs. He handed it her but the girl just sniffed. He knew she still didn't notice him there.

Busy pitying herself, Ino shifted from her seat and realized there is someone beside her. she jumped from surprise and noticed he was handing her a black handkerchief. _Who is he?_ She looked at him who was staring at her and took the piece of comfort. She sniffed loudly and cried once more. Cherishing the company, she didn't notice the guy was fidgeting.

_What will I do now?_ He thought.

She knew it would be worthless to cry but it was soothing. Blowing her nose on the good-scented 'tissue', she again, looked at the person trying to help her. she didn't know him personally but she knew his name. Aburame Shino

She smiled slowly and handed over the 'wet' hankie. She announced her thank you's and arranged herself. She is a fashion icon and this is not a good time to lose that title. While managing the hair, whom she had kept long for Sasuke-kun, Shino pocketed the item calmly.

"you've realized that I blew my nose there…" she said completely surprised that the stranger accepted it without a hint of disgust or hesitation.

"…"

"then, give me that hankie and I'll return it to you after it's been washed"

"…"

"hey! You want to talk or not?"

_Better not talk or else I would spend more time with all these conversation, _he decided but…

"hmm… not going to talk, are you?"

"…"

"then, I wont let you go until you answer me! You should know that I'm too persistent for you!" she said smiling arrogantly while letting herself forget some problems.

"goodbye, now" he said finally and readied himself to go away.

"already! Fine… I'm going to see you again, I know… and you cant go away that fast when it comes."

He started walking and silent shivers crept into his spines (or maybe it's just the insects in his body)

000ooo000

Author's notes: so, what do you think? I'm quite scared with the reviews… I know Ino is mostly paired with Shikamaru… but I think it's quite nice to have something different once in a while. and I think the pairing is cute. Sorry for Shino's out of character mode. I don't really know his personality and even Ino's! I'll read more about them! thanks! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: so we meet again

**Silent symphony**

**Chapter 2: And so we meet again**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Notes: um… thanks for the facts. I actually don't know about that meeting with them. I thought about it mixing it with the story but I figured it would be best to continue on with my plan. Haha… I didn't watched it, really so pardon my innocence. LOL I'll try to update weekly 

Ooo000ooO

Days passed, and the threat of seeing the creepy woman faded in Shino's mind. it was useless anyway to think of he, he thought to himself. His mind relaxed from thinking of plans to hide when the woman would again decorate his life.

The morning sun rose from the darkness, and the happy rooster roared it's alarm towards the coming of the new day. Shino woke, tidied his bed and proceeded for breakfast in the dining room.

His friendly bugs went up to his body after his shower, filling up the spaces left inside. This was a usual day, as he slowly walked down the stairs to see his mother cooking vegetable soup and his dad preparing flower salad. It was the usual breakfast too. The Aburame clan members are not really herbivores, but they appreciate more foods that come from nature itself.

He looked down at the huge bug skeleton displayed at the center of their dining table. It has a sour look almost saying to guests that they are not welcome and prepare to be my snack later. Shino protested when his father brought home and recycled the oh-so-icky-ten-weeks-dead bug to be their center piece. Its smell is not inviting too but when he saw his father's protest-and-you-will-be-doomed look; he shrugged and said that he wanted to exchange seats with his younger sister which was located farthest from the center of the table.

He knew there was no escape to the melting stare of the skeleton but at least he wouldn't smell it while eating his mother's almost perfect vegetable soup. The family sat down simultaneously while the foods are slowly brought and laid gently at the table. His sister pouted at the sight, thinking how his brother got away with it. After two weeks of being dried in the sun and creatively designed by their mother, its smell stayed with it up until now.

Anyhow, Shino started spooning his soup while the others followed. The breakfast lasted for thirty minutes and father Aburame sent him to hunt for a cicada. It would be used to send a message to the other clan members roaming about the town. Cicadas are bugs that are gradual to mature and the sounds it emit are useful if its user is knowledgeable with its nature.

Before leaving, he noted that his father's salad is not so bad and asked where did he picked those fresh flowers.

" ah…I bought those from the Yamanaka flower shop. They were amazed when they learned that I would cook them for our breakfast."

Shino nodded, not really interested at conversing more with his father. He slipped his sandals and strode towards the forest. The one place he knew more than anyone. While walking, his mind was pondering on what his father has said. It's not really clear but something on that sentence made his body tense a bit and shiver.

The bug he was looking for is commonly found on high tree branches so he needed to climb. But even before he started preparing for climbing, a cicada flapped its wings onto his face and kept still for him to catch. Surely, he is not popular with insects right?

He reached for it but he found his hand sticky. _I think it came from the trunk of that tree,_ he pondered. Pulling his hanky, he noticed that it's not the normal stickiness of a fruit sap but something else. He smelled it and realized it was glue. Shrugging, he picked a huge leaf and rubbed it on the trunk to remove the glue. He washed his hands on the flowing river and went home with his cicada.

He met Kiba and was asked to play with them.

"play?"

"yeah, I'm supposed to get Naruto and the other by now so tell if you're coming" he answered hurriedly.

"what kind?"

"uh… soccer"

"I don't play that"

"don't or cant?"

"both"

"well, at least come with us"

"hmm.."

"don't worry so much, you be benchwarmer"

he got to raise his eyebrow there but was not actually noticed because of his dark shades. He said he would come after he delivered an insect to his father.

At home, Shino had to find his father first. He was staying at the backyard playing with random insects and trying to sing with their sounds. He took a one-month long vacation from work. he smiled at his son as Shino told him he would be out with friends.

"shino, you've been having more friends and going out more often than the past"

"good or bad?"

"well, for me it's better than before. We don't know it's for the good or bad"

"ahh"

"be sure you're back before 6 because I have an errand for you to go to the Yamanaka shop but don't be too hurried, be happy with the company"

"hai"

again, while walking towards the field, a shiver ran down his spine. Then he suddenly thought,

_I don't know where the field is! _

He looked around and luckily the field was just across his clan's collection of huts. Relaxing for a while, he stepped to the place and was welcomed with a scream from Naruto.

"oi, Shino, don't block my way!"

He moved back and joined with the other benchwarmers who were mainly girls. There was a guy at least. It's brooding Sasuke, he told himself. He observed the others doing the work and seeing it for a few minutes; he knew the play but decided it would be too sweaty. His eye caught Naruto smiling as he kicked the ball towards Kiba who nodded.

The girls near him were discussing about a female named Ino.

"I'm quite sorry for Ino" Hinata said sadly.

"Yes, but if I'm on her shoes, I shouldn't have runaway", Sakura commented

"Now, she's grounded and supposed to take care of their shop for a week", Tenten said before getting up and challenging Neji for a game of ketchup.

He kept his seat and silently wondered who Ino is and why did she ran away. _Not your business, Shino, _he thought.

He left early, not enjoying the game. There would be a conflict soon, he reflected. Kiba said Naruto was cheating but Naruto slipped his tongue and said he didn't.

"You're just jealous because I'm winning!"

Shino went back to his house to find his mother teaching his cicada to do summersaults.

"mother?"

"ohh… Shino, this bug you've found is quite talented"

He walked to his father room as he acknowledged his mistake for the future of the cicada. He thought it would be used to send message, as his father has said but now, it would be used for the autumn festival showdown for the talented pets. Just kidding.

"You're here early, my son"

" yes"

"have you enjoyed the game?"

"heaven"

"good, good. Now could you get that box over the stove in the kitchen and give it to the lovely lady at the Yamanaka shop. I remembered promising them to share a few dishes made with their flowers."

"hai"

he would be out again. but he doesn't know where to go. _I would soon know._ He noticed that shops in Konoha have huge signboards at the top so that costumers would know it exists.

He went, always looking up to check the signs. Finally, a medium-sized, fairly clean shop of flowers appeared into his view. He entered the shop, ignoring the shivers he felt when he got hold of the door knob.

"Good morning, costumer" a bored voice was his welcome.

"Nara"

"Aburame"

"something this shop could offer?"

"no, I have a package for the shop owner"

"ahh, then I'm not suitable to accept it"

"this not yours?" Shino asked innocently.

"yes but I advise you to go out more often."

"I agree"

"Shikamaru!" a booming voice replied to Shino's comment. It was quite familiar to him.

Ino pouted when Shikamaru started slipping off the door when she came. She wanted him there to bring comfort to her not to himself. The blonde girl hurriedly came after Shikamaru but stopped when she saw Shino.

_Gods…_

Ooo000ooO

Author's notes: sorry for the long break. I've tried to include the first chapter's summary so that readers could remember the first story but failed. Haha….Again, sorry for the grammatical errors and typos. If you have a comment just let me know so I could improve, thanks!


	3. chapter 3: strike two

**Silent Symphony**

**Chapter 3: Strike two**

Disclaimer: yep, I would avail of a Shino clone so it means I do not own Shino or Ino. It follows I don't own the anime.

Note: tell me if Ino is OOC and I'll try softening her a bit, thanks

Ooo000ooO

_Gods…_

He felt his body tense up as the woman bounced and made her way towards him. Somehow, it really makes him nervous looking and being with her. He should have realized it was the same girl he had found by the park.

The girl isn't exactly scary. _She's just uhh… disturbing to be with, the booming voice, the supernatural way of wiggling her long hair, the way she rubbed her butt whenever she thinks nobody's looking and her constant bossing around, _he silently arranged his thoughts.

Shino is a peaceful person; everybody who knows him would note that. In a manner of speaking, he doesn't mingle much with people who always grow excited about simple things.

"See? Look what I told you! We would see each other soon! Its quite interesting you found me! Or maybe… you really searched for me! Ahaha! (giggles but continues speaking) it's too bad I cant go out with you today because I was punished for running away but anyhow I'm sure you would be delighted if I told you that in 2 days time I would be free again! ohoho…" she continues her ramble while Shino was quietly formulating plans on how could he accomplish his errand quickly. he didn't listened hard to what was Ino was saying, actually his mind only searched for important facts when listening. Unfortunately for this talk, his brain found nothing worthwhile.

"What's that on the bag, huh?" she quacked.

He didn't reply but pushed forward the box to her side. Again she rambled about him being so silent, staring up and down, arching her eyebrow, still defiant on making him talk.

Just then, two little creatures popped above Shino's head. One was a chubby red-bodied Shino look-alike with a huge horn on top of its head, sharp teeth and nails, clouds acting as the lower part of its body. The demon of Shino's world. It went over his shoulder and sat up, starting murmur words.

"Ohh…. I'm so scared.. the girl in front of me would bite!" he teased.

"Hush, demon" the angel, of course reprimanded him.

The owner of the two creatures listened tentatively to the argument while almost ignoring Ino talk about her problems in the world.

"Hey, are you still listening? Ok… now nod if you heard me…" Ino said as if talking to a small child.

The spiky haired boy looked up and stared hard. _She's quite bossy._ He adjusted his stand and tried to speak but…

"OI! Your name's Shino right? I know you don't speak much but if you want to go out with me you should be able to talk and capable of listening!" she screamed to his face. Imagine talking for about half an hour and then founding out that the person you're talking is not listening. That is not quite flattering, no?

"You speak so loud" he said suddenly unable to hold his emotions any longer. _She's loud and very assumptive._

"Wow, you do know how to speak! So listen, maybe in the next, next tomorrow, we would go out! that's nice, right? Right? Are you deaf again? ok… hey, did I just said it a moment ago? Hmm… I'm just repeating it because you're not listening to me…"

Shino looked down again, he could never win against this unmerciful foe. He would go now, at least. He has given the box and it wont take an adult to know who its from anyway. They were the only clan he knew that eats plants and flowers at breakfast.

He paced gently on the floor, making his way out of the flower shop. He wished she would not notice him going away but that's the ultimate fool's hope. Ino might be loud but she's no idiot.

"Shino, I think you don't even know my name!" she called but too late Shino dashed immediately away thinking about his health if he stayed too long.

_Hazardous too…_, he noted to himself.

Next day, Shikamaru was seen with Ino picking fresh berries on the park, it forbidden, of course.

"Hey, is that Shikamaru?" Naruto ask.

"Isn't it obvious, dobe?" Sasuke replied.

"I'm asking with some kind of respect, teme, but _look_ how you answered!"

" Where? I can't see…"

Naruto snorted and the two walked away.

" Shikamaru! Don't just stand there! Help me pick berries, quick"

"It's forbidden, don't you see?"

"I don't care! You're too lazy even just to help your best friend?"

"Who told you you're my best friend?"

"Who told I'm not?"

Shikamaru sighed. Again, defeated, he started dropping berries on the basket. They had 2 hours doing the work and Shikamaru excused himself.

"Ino, I can't join you for dinner tonight"

"And can you tell me why?"

"I… well…I can't tell you"

"Yes you can tell me"

"Ino, don't push it" flustered Shika argued.

"But I'll be alone tonight! Can you stand to leave your best friend alone?"

"I have a date, Ino"

"What?"

"Date"

"Oh"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Now, Yamanaka Ino is completely silent. She's not just physically alone, though. It's hard for her not to talk to anybody especially when she's having a hard time keeping her emotions away and forgetting her sole crush. She has problems and nobody seems to understand it. _Ow… quit your tantrums already! It's what you want, right? Nobody to notice you're hurting? It's your choice Ino. You are one strong, beautiful lady and everybody would love you for that_, she pondered.

She walked with head high and still able to bump into someone.

"Hey, look where you're going!" she nagged.

Who else would pop out from thin air when Ino needs someone to talk to? Who else but the knight in bug armor, Shino. He stared hard unable to comprehend how on earth can he meet this girl two times in a day. The next thing he knows he was dragged into the Yamanaka's house to eat dinner. He thought he was having the worst day of his life but as the old saying goes, nothing's that bad that it can't grow any worse.

"You know what, you have this positive habit of appearing to me when I need you" she stated while munching some peas.

"Yes" his inner self arguing it's really not.

"That's good, you're answering to my comments now" she smiled while trying to swallow a chunk of fish meat.

Ino is good, if not excellent in multi-tasking, see? Swallowing, talking and smiling at the same time is not that easy. The two ate while Ino speaking happily to a human wall.

"Should be going now" he said suddenly after helping Ino with dishwashing.

"No! Please stay! I'm alone tonight"

"Male and female, not good in one roof alone in the night"

"I'm sure you won't crawl into my bed… or not?"

"Why not ask other friends?"

"…"

Shino frowned. Why silent all the sudden? He kept his state and managed to let his body stay for a while more.

The blonde girl doggy-pouted, which was in Ino's opinion won't work.

"Come on!" she said.

_It won't work, it won't work, won't work, Ino. _She remembered trying it to Sasuke and Shikamaru, both raised their eyebrows. Preparing for Shino's unusual reaction, Ino pouted some more.

"Ok" he said simply while his back facing her. He was attacking the nice center piece of the dinner table. He tried nibbling it. The taste was perfect.

"Oi…you, young man, may I ask why are you eating my center piece!" she asked, grinning.

"My dinner isn't complete without side dishes"

"You like roses?"

"why not?"

Aburame Shino's stay was not that bad. The morning comes and he can't wait to leave. He hinted he would not wait for the breakfast and left.

Last night, his housemate crushed 10 of his insects and screamed whenever she felt something touch her skin. Even the slightest sound or just a creak from the roof, she screamed. Shino never slept. Ino slept around 11:30 but snored noisily.

Before letting him go, the female said her thanks (which surprised Shino a bit) and ordered him to meet her next day after tomorrow.

000ooo000

Summary chapter 4:

_Changes are occurring. You may not want it, but you need it… _

Notes: Thanks for reading! I'm not sure if I liked this chapter but please review so I can improve. I noticed some grammatical error aside from the capitalization of dialogues, sorry for that. I don't edit, remember?


	4. Chapter 4: hallucination and reality

**Silent Symphony**

**Chapter 4: The difference between hallucinations and reality**

Author's notes: I was and still am, overwhelmed by the reviews. Thanks for the reviewers; you did a nice job too at mentioning what's needed in my work.

Disclaimer: how about talking to the animators and let Shino stay for at week in my house?

000ooo000

"Why her?" Kiba stated almost jumping up and down. It was obvious the world has fallen and together with them, the dreams of this healthy young lad would be destroyed.

"You know what, sensei, you must have picked the wrong woman here!" he rambled, argued and blasted his feelings… not on his sensei but on Shino.

Kiba knows not to contradict decisions from Kurenai-sensei so the ramblings went to mighty, old Shino joined in with the force of a woman, energetic as hell, loud as a megaphone and bossy as a bull.

Sensei studied her new team. This is definitely not the best mix she could do but taking the present state of Konoha, it was much. There's Shino, intelligent and powerful. Surely he could manage two hyperactives in a day.

"I'm hallucinating! Wake me to reality, Shino!", hands on air, Kiba expressed his emotions unto the heavens.

"It is reality, dog-face" Ino replied happily and mischievously.

_If you ask me, there's nothing much_, Shino disappointedly sighed to himself.

"All right, team. Please shut up Kiba. With us today, is the member of Team 10, Yamanaka Ino to help us on a mission. As the two of you have heard, Hinata would not be here because of her colds. Please cooperate nicely with each other so we could finish early. Shino, you're in charge. I'll be doing some work in the Hokage's office. Bye" with a puff and some fog, she disappeared instantly not letting Shino refuse the offer.

"Hey, why is he in charge?" Ino asked.

Nobody answered. The two boys contented themselves staring at different sceneries available at that time. They figured it would be best not to argue or answer anymore.

"Oh…Come on! You're no fun. You should be happy I'm around. I can do so much with this sunken team, huh?"

"Our mission is simple. Helping a young woman fish for her old jewelry, we could finish before lunch", Shino explained.

"We could finish if this woman over here won't bully the fishes." Kiba teased.

"What do you mean by that, Mr. I'm-so-good?"

"That only means, you are so bossy that you would hit even on poor, defenseless fishes"

"Ohh…you're so gonna get it, Doggy!"

Ino attacked. Kiba stepped back, smirking. Shino is on the middle.

"Stop" the insect specialist demanded. Ino looked startled by some sharpness on his voice. _I forgot he IS a guy,_ the blonde girl thought silently.

Fortunately the follower heeded on the command, forgetting she was supposed to attack a person. She flung her arms towards Shino and started telling him stories about herself and anything under the sun.

_This is not supposed to be happening. _The plan of getting things fixed and quiet backfired on Shino's face and now is would be suffering. The only good that happened is that Kiba has relaxed his state.

"EEIIIIKKKKK" Ino screamed as her hair was getting soaked on the water to find for the missing piece. She was not supposed to be here today and working hard but the idea thrilled her when Azuma-sensei told her that she would be given 2 days off after the mission. The reactions of her teammates didn't help at all. They just looked and pretended nothings wrong.

"But everything is wrong here. Definitely. I'm a fashionable female screaming for mercy! Oh… what would anybody say if a helpless girl is soaked into ice-cold waters? What if my prince charming came rolling by and see me like this? He would leave! Is that not a problem! Huh? Huh?"

"Prince-charmings don't hit on squealing girls"

"Would you shut up!"

Unabashed, she faced Shino who was carefully draining the water for the piece. Her eyes were pitiful and wet.

"What?" he asked gently. Irritated because Ino stopped her ramblings and stared at him for a llllooonngg time.

"Don't you have excess clothes?" she announced unexpectedly.

"None"

"I think you have double clothes underneath that shirt you have! I'm cold! Here…feel my hands! I'm shaking… if you don't lend me extra shirt, I would be mad at you!"

_Would I really care about that?_ Nonetheless, he removed his black shirt, revealing another but white shirt underneath. He thought that if he would refuse she still has the ability to bug him.

"arf! Arf!" Akamaru barked happily. In his teeth hung the jewelry piece they were looking for. The whole team came to see him and clarify the item. They were relieved. At long last, they would depart and walk separate paths.

"arigatou" the keeper said after they have returned.

"oi, Shino, your shirt smells like lemon-pineapple"

She was now wearing the nice loaned shirt and carefully inspecting the pockets for insects. Akamaru was assigned to carry the wet clothes of the queen, threatened in exchange for his life. All of these were left unknown from his master.

"Lemon-pineapple?", Kiba asked curiously.

"Interested? Yes, lemon-pineapple…. Sweet but with a kick, noh? I wonder what brand you're using for perfume, Shino"

"None"

"I suppose this is your soap?"

"My sister spilled her juice on me"

"You didn't change after that!"

"Why change" he ended the conversation. _Right, after two days of meeting, I'm becoming talkative._

"You need it!" Ino said not letting him end the talk there.

"…"

"Ok, but remember to change when someone spilled something on you. Speaking of reminders, you promised me we would go out this noon. I'll be meeting you in front of our shop!"

With that the woman was off. She didn't let Shino refuse.

_Will somebody let me tell them if I want to or not?_

000ooo000

Notes: I know, this chapter is rather lame. Don't worry, it was quite necessary for the story. I'm working with a better (in my opinion) plot than with the original. Sorry for the errors I've made. Tell me if it's bothering you and I'll do my best to keep up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Silent Symphony**

**Chapter 5: One person's luck is another person's mistake**

Author's notes: for so long I haven't updated, sorry for that. To tell everyone the truth, this is the only multi-chaptered story I've loved even though I don't exactly pay attention to it. haha…thanks for the reviewers. SO MANY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS… sorry

Disclaimer: as I've been telling all of you before, I actually don't own Shino or any part of Naruto. This world, I tell you, is not a just place.

Ooo000ooO

Aburame Shino would never go out again with Yamanaka Ino. Once an Aburame made a decision, no one can make him change. Yet, hours later, he found himself waiting outside the gates of the Yamanaka. The door opened, revealing not the person he was looking for. Mrs. Yamanaka frowned at him and started to speak.

"I'm sorry bit Ino left awhile ago. I thought she was with you…", she added hesitantly, "you're Shikamaru, right?"

"No, Mrs. Yamanaka. I'm Aburame Shino"

"Oh"

"Thank you for your time, I should be leaving now"

"uhh..ok"

The door closed leaving him clueless as to what to do next. The words of his teammate, Kiba, echoed in his mind.

_Flashback_

"Would I or would I not?"

Shino's temporary team split up and as far as he is concerned, the only thing that mattered now is his problems with his teenage life. Having friends is too much for him. Is he really expected to appear in front of Yamanaka's house?

"Am I smelling a date here, ol' friend?" Kiba started.

_Great, a nosy companion. All I would ever need. _Shino looked at him.

"That is why that loud girl's really clingy to you huh? I thought I was just imagining things…For heaven's sake Shino!! You're dating a girl that is least likely to understand you! (starts howling with laughter) I cannot comprehend this"

"…" _you don't even try to. _

Shino walked away from his teammate and managed to massage his forehead.

_End of Flashback_

_Least likely to understand me…_, he thought to himself as he made his way towards the village.

Sooner he realized, while pondering hard about this and that, that he has walked far from the places he knew. Oh no…he is lost, yet again. He was happy moments before and if he isn't really peaceful in nature, he would have jumped from sheer joy. Ino's focus is not really him and he could enjoy again a quiet environment. she would probably forget about the meeting and would sooner or later not bug him so much. he somehow felt proud about himself enduring a personality that clearly contrasted on his own but now…he felt utterly stupid. He, a sworn resident of the Hidden village of Konoha, is usually lost in their own streets. Whatever would his grandfathers say to that? Not to mention that his teammates thought of him as intelligent. Shaking his head in despair, a new light of hope showered upon his eyes. It was the very first time Shino was happy to see her. Sitting alone in one of the park benches was Ino. _Is it just me or has it happened before?_

She bit her lip trying to stop the tears from flowing. It's happening again and again. her world has fallen twice. Isn't it bad enough for her to let go of Sasuke-kun? Now, Shikamaru has another. The girl from Suna…. Is she better than her? Seeing them kiss under a tree is another thing too… too much pain for her to comprehend. What has she done to make it all go wrong? It hurts so much…_I guess nobody would ever love someone like me…WAIT…what the…are you losing hope, Yamanaka Ino? Have you given up? You're beautiful, talented and with a much nicer butt than anyone else here in Konoha!! men are just stupid that they cannot see your true worth. What is Sasuke and Shikamaru are just obstacles in your wonderful life. There are lots of guys more deserving than they did, all waiting for you!! Your destiny is yet to come". _As Ino calms herself through self-flattery, here comes her destiny, innocently shuffling his way towards her.

_Just one question of place and no more talk. _He arranged his plan and cursed inwardly as he nearly tripped on a piece of branch. The shades is not helping too. _Why do I always see her cry?_ He quickly tried to fish on his pockets for a handkerchief while laying a hand on her shoulder.

"it would be alright…" he said to her soothingly.

She looked up at him, uncontrollably shaking from the cold and eyes watering fast. The dark-haired guy lifted her hand and felt it was cold too. He bend down at her and offered the same hanky, he gave before.

"You're here again, Shino" she whispered.

A little light from the moon, some winks from the stars, the gentle night breeze, the orchestrated chirping of both insects and birds, the brilliant dancing of leaves and the cool silhouette of the Aburame Shino are all that Ino needed to notice him. it all adds up to the tingy feeling that the blond kunoichi felt that night.

_Come to think of it…_he was always there when she needed comfort and he somehow understood her thoughts without even speaking. She glanced at him sitting beside her. yes, he never asks questions before helping her, he only asks sometimes, to confirm her needs. It's as if when she's with him, she doesn't need to explain or prove herself worthy. _Alright, Ino this is the man you truly deserve…now, go grab him. _

A yawn escaped from her mouth…_maybe tomorrow._ She blinked then closed her eyes and rested her head on her man's shoulder.

"you're my man, Shino…thanks" she smiled and fell asleep.

_Nice going, Shino. You didn't even asked for directions. _

Ooo000ooO

Author's notes: my plan was lost in the process but I hoped you liked it. I appreciate reviews and some criticisms. Thanks for reading. Sorry for so much mush. Next chapter… I'll figure it out.


End file.
